


Tosh got to watch

by crazycatt71



Series: Mistress Tosh/Pet Owen [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Fisting, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, PWP, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh watches as the boys have some fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tosh got to watch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun

Owen licked his lips nervously as he led Tosh down the hotel hallway.  His idea has seemed like a great one when he’d thought of it and arranged it, but now he was second guessing himself. Tosh usually set up their games, and as much as he was sure she would enjoy what he had planned, he wasn’t sure if she would like his taking the incentive to start one of their games.  He stopped at a door and took a deep breath. It was time to find out.  He smiled at Tosh and knocked on the door. There was movement in the room, and then the door opened.

“Ianto,” Tosh said, looking puzzled, “What’s going on?”

Ianto just smiled and stepped back so she and Owen could enter the room. Tosh’s confusion grew when she saw Jack waiting inside.

“This was Owen’s idea, “Ianto said, “He’ll have to explain everything.”

Tosh looked at Owen. Owen felt his stomach drop to his feet.  He took Tosh’s hand and pulled her close.

“You know Jack and Ianto and I are lovers right?” he said.

Tosh nodded.

“I know you like to watch me being penetrated, so I thought you might like to watch us.” Owen told her.

Tosh looked over at Jack and Ianto.

“You’re ok with this?” she asked.

They both nodded. Tosh looked back at Owen, the lust all over her face making him sigh with relief. She cupped his cheek with one hand.

“I would love to watch you take their cocks up that sweet ass of yours.” She told him as she leaned in to kiss him.  Owen shivered at her dirty talk.

She stepped back and turned to face Jack and Ianto.

“Just make sure you pound him real good.” she commanded.

“Yes, Mame.”  Jack said, snapping of a salute.

Tosh slapped him on the arm, then went and sat in a comfortable armchair, off to the side, where she’d have a good view of the whole room.   Jack looked at Ianto with a grin.

“Who gets to go first?” he asked.

Ianto shrugged.

“Don’t know,” he said, “how should we decide?”

They looked at Owen. He grinned.

“How about both.” he said.

Tosh gasped her eyes wide with excitement.

“You can take both of their cocks up your ass at the same time?” she asked.

Owen nodded.

“With the right amount of prep.” he said.

He had started that prep this morning by inserting the largest butt plug he could comfortably walk in up his ass when he’d gotten dressed. Ianto stepped behind Owen and ran his hands along his ass, nudging the plug, making Owen hiss.

“Somebody had high hopes of getting fucked today.”  Ianto said his lips against Owen’s ear.

Jack wrapped his arms around Owen and squeezed his ass, making the plug shift.  Owen grabbed the back of Jack’s head and pulled him down so he could kiss him.  Ianto his hands up the back of Owen’s shirt and lightly scratched his nails along his spine. Owen broke the kiss with Jack, sucking in air as he rubbed his jean covered hard on against Jack’s thigh. He plucked at Jack’s shirt, fingers scrambling at the buttons.

“You have too many clothes on,” he grumbled, “Everybody has too many clothes on, can’t have sex with so many clothes in the way.”

Ianto and Jack both agreed that their clothing was interfering with the fun and quickly shed the offending garments before helping Owen out of his. Tosh almost stopped breathing at the sight of all the beautiful, naked, male flesh on display.  Jack had broad shoulders and thick muscles covered in skin that was a soft golden color, smooth and almost hairless. Ianto was muscular, with pale skin and a trail of dark hair that made its way down his chest to cover his groin.  Owen was lean, wiry, like a runner. His pale skin was flushed with excitement. Tosh’s fingers flexed unconsciously as she longed to run her hands over the three of them, caressing and exploring. But she knew she was here to watch, not touch, so she forced herself to stay in the chair.  Owen didn’t have such restrictions and he happily ran his hands down Jack’s chest, following each touch with a kiss. He sank to his knees, rubbing his face against Jack’s hard cock. Ianto came to stand face to face with Jack, grabbing him by the back of the head so he could kiss him. Owen held their cocks together and stroked.  Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto’s waist, pulling him closer as their tongues playfully fought.  Owen started to feel left out as the two of them kissed and caressed each other.

“Want.” he growled, tugging on their cocks.

Jack looked down at him and grinned.

“Do you now?” he asked.

“Yes.” Owen said.

Jack and Ianto pulled Owen to his feet and led him over to the bed. Jack sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Owen so he was face down across his lap.  Ianto slid a pillow under Owen’s head, and then sat behind Jack, his arm around his waist and his chest against his back.

“Such a lovely ass.” Jack said as he ran a hand over Owen’s ass, “but it is a little pale.”

“It is a little pale.” Ianto agreed, giving it a pinch.

Owen squeaked and wiggled against Jack’s lap.  Jack pressed an arm on the small of his back to hold him still and brought his other hand down on his ass with a firm smack. Owen yelped and tried to wiggle away but Jack held him down as he administered several swats to Owen’s ass, and then caressed the reddened flesh. Owen groaned as the stinging pain gave way to a warmth that spread from his ass through his whole body. He stopped struggling and gave in, his body relaxing against Jack as spanking continued.  He moaned when Jack kissed the small of his back, and then yelped when Jack bit the hot flesh of one cheek.

“That’s a much better color.” Jack said.

“It’s a very lovely shade of red. “ Ianto said, giving the plug in Owen’s ass a nudge.

Owen whimpered as it hit his prostate.  Ianto eased the plug out of his hole, and then slid it back in, giving it a twist. Owen arched his back, pushing his ass up as Ianto worked the plug in and out of him several times before sliding it out of him with a soft pop. Ianto moved out of the way as Jack lifted Owen off his lap and laid him on the bed.

“Roll over.” Ianto told Owen

Owen rolled over on his back and licked his lips nervously as Ianto settled between his legs. Jack wrapped his hand around Owen’s cock and stroked, giving the head a squeeze with every pass.  Owen moaned as Ianto slid two lubed fingers into Owen’s ass and caressed his prostate.  Owen almost screamed when Jack’s mouth engulfed his cock.  He bucked against Jack, thrusting his cock down his throat as Ianto added another finger in his ass and began scissoring them to stretch him. He could feel his ball tighten as his orgasm approached, then washed over him. Jack continued to suck him until he finished coming, then let go of his cock.  He grabbed Ianto and kissed him, pushing his tongue into his mouth to share the taste of Owen with him.  Owen stretched, enjoying the floaty, hazy way he felt. His whole body felt warm and loose, like his bones weren’t solid.  Ianto moved to the head of the bed and stretched out with his back against the head board.  He squirted lube onto his hand and applied it to his cock.

“Owen, come here.” he called.

Owen crawled over to him and straddled his lap. Ianto guided his cock to Owen’s ass hole and held it as Owen slowly sank down on it. Owen let his head fall back with a groan as Ianto’s cock filled him.

“Ok?” Ianto asked

“Yup.” Owen replied.

Jack moved behind Owen and began kissing on his neck as he ran his hands along his ass. Ianto pulled Owen forward so their chests were together and began to play with his nipples, making Owen whimper.

“I can wait to feel Jack’s cock along mine inside your tight little ass.” He whispered in Owen’s ear.

Owen shivered. He and Ianto both groaned as Jack slid a finger inside Owen’s ass. Owen slid up until most of Ianto’s cock was out of him. Jack laid another finger along Ianto’s cock and Owen slid back down, hissing as Jack began to stretch him even more.

Jack heard a moan from the other side of the room and looked over at Tosh. She had a fist shoved in her mouth to muffle her cries as her other hand worked franticly under her skirt. Jack got an idea and crooked a finger at Tosh.

“Come here.” he called.

Tosh hurried over to the bed. Jack flicked a finger at her clothes. She peeled them off, and then climbed up on the bed beside Jack.  He squeezed lube on the fingers of her hand then places two of them against Owen’s hole. Owen’s body shook as she slowly eased her fingers in him alongside Jacks. Ianto was breathing heavily as the fingers in Owen caressed his cock. Tosh and Jack carefully stretched Owen, Tosh adding fingers until she had her whole hand in Owen. She wrapped her hand around Ianto’s cock and stroked it as she fisted Owen. Jack pulled his fingers out of Owen and began stroking his own cock.  Owen buried his face against Ianto’s chest and moaned as the intense sensations exploded along his nerves.  Ianto thrust his hips up, pushing deeper into Owen several times, and then went still.

“Enough, Tosh.” he groaned.

Tosh opened her hand and carefully eased it out of Owen. She sat back on her heels and watched as Jack moved behind Owen, rubbing the head of his cock against Owen’s already stretched hole.

“Ok, Owen?” he asked.

“Ok.” Owen whispered.

“Do you want more?” Jack asked.

“Yes, please, Jack, I want you inside me too.”  Owen begged.

Jack held on to Owen’s hips and very slowly began to push his cock into Owen. Ianto clutched at Owen’s shoulders, panting as he enjoyed the feel of Jack’s cock sliding along his in the tight heat of Owen’s ass. Owen was making soft mewling sounds as his ass stretched even more to accommodate Jack.  It felt like he was going to split in two, like it was almost too much, but it wasn’t, it was wonderful and he wiggled his hips, trying to get more of Jack inside him.

“Easy, Greedy.” Jack said with a chuckle as he rubbed a hand along Owen’s back.

Owen slid his ass along their cocks. He couldn’t move a lot, but that didn’t matter, it felt incredible to all three of them.  Tosh moved so she could reach Owen’s cock. She stroked it several times, then bent her head and quickly took his cock in her mouth, swallowing it down her throat. Owen screamed as his whole body jerked and trembled like he was being electrocuted. His brain shut down from the sensation over load as he came. Ianto pounded his fists into the bed as his orgasm tore a shout from his throat. Jack buried his face against Owen’s back to smother his cries as his orgasm ripped through him. Tosh let go of Owen’s cock and sat back, watching the three men. Owen was a limp rag doll. Jack and Ianto lay there for several minutes, letting their breathing slow before Jack looked at Ianto, who wrapped his arms around Owen, then nodded. Jack carefully eased his cock out of Owen’s ass, and then lifted him off of Ianto.  Ianto patted the bed beside him. Tosh settled herself and Jack laid Owen between her legs. Owen wrapped his arms around her leg and nuzzled his face into her thigh, humming to himself. Jack lay beside Ianto and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Owen slow became aware of his surroundings a little while later. His whole body felt sore, but in a good way.  He could feel a hand stroking his back and he grunted and stretched, then opened his eyes.   He saw Jack and Ianto tangled together beside him. He looked up and saw Tosh looking down at him, smiling.

“Look who’s back, “she said, “are you ok?’

“Yah.” he said.

Ianto caressed his cheek, then leaned in and kissed him.  Jack ran a hand along his hip, and then gave him a kiss.

“Now that you’re back, we’re gonn’a go.” Jack said as they climbed off the bed. “We’re in the room next door if you need anything.”

Tosh bent her head and kissed Owen

“That was so hot and incredible and sexy and wonderful.” she told him, “Thank you for sharing it with me.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Owen told her, pulling her down to him, “but it most definitely was my pleasure.”

 

 


End file.
